Talk:Gale Gale Fruit
So what exactly make this fruit so very different to that of the Kaze Kaze no Mi. As Head Admin of the wiki I don't like duplicate pages... at all. It really bothers me to find five or six Devil fruits all basically the exact same. If there is already a fruit of it, you can use that fruit and edit it to fit your character. Simply declare use of it and ask the owners permission to add a new users section to the fruit. This prevents endless clones of commonly used and admittedly unoriginal devil fruits like wind or water logias which btw are already vastly overpowered as it is. I suggest not attempting to change the mechanics of WInd to much, there is a reason we set it up as it is. Logias aside from darkness do not take damage normally which is what made darkness "unique". Turning itno your element should never be dangerous for the user except in the case in which you are becoming antimatter. Please revise this I don't want to have to delete yet another page because people have problems sharing a common idea. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 11:33, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Well the weaknesses are different. Getting hit will hurt more with the Gale Gale Fruit, but all tempatures will be the same. The Kaze Kaze no Mi is affected by tempatures, but attacks will hurt the same. LuffyinMeltingIce (talk) 22:02, November 19, 2012 (UTC) And thats where you are having difficulty understanding, that alone does not change the fruit to be different from the Kaze Kaze no Mi especially since it is making you immune to the natural affects of wind. A: Logia outside the Yami Yami no Mi do not ahve the weakness that attacks hurt more, PERIOD. it is a side affect unique to the Yami Yami no Mi because of it's ability to affect gravity and draw in objects (i.e. objects with massive gravities are solid and dense), B: Air itself, including wind is natually and irrefutable affected by temperatur and climate which affect air pressure, that is not something that can be avoided. Point is, aside from increadibly small and otherwise unimportant or simply inaccurate reasons, this fruit is no different from the Kaze Kaze no Mi and I will not treat it as such. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 15:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok ok ok. Let me explain. The body is turned into wind (Which IS a requirement for Logia, the Kaze Kaze no Mi is more Paramecia) and is always body tempature, so no change. It increases speed by making the bones slightly thinner, so things hurt slightly more. There will be more things, but I haven't come up with any YET. It is still a new fruit, and it still needs editing. LuffyinMeltingIce (talk) 02:42, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Becoming your own element in this case, can be VERY dangerous if it is your entire body, as if the brain accidently gets transformed, it gets uncontrollable and dangerous, and attacks can backfire when that happens. Just part of your body is fine, but some rare cases, bones COULD get dislocated, that is if hit. That's all I got for now, and soon there will be more to add. LuffyinMeltingIce (talk) 21:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) 1: There is no percieved difference between this fruit and the Kaze Kaze no Mi. 2: Logia fruits do not possess the ability to alter the natural physiology of their host, that is a paramecia trait. (i.e. this fruit will not alter the bone thinkness of it's host, period) 3: The Kaze Kaze no Mi is Logia (I should know, I helped oversee it's creation personally) and as the user becomes there element, like all logia ,is susceptible to the weaknesses of that respective element. (i.e. Crocodiles Sand Sand fruit is weak to liquids, you are affectivley attempting to make a Sand Sand fruit without that weakness in comparison). 4: You are being far to literal when it comes to the usage of Logia Fruits. Consider this, Monet, Caser Clown, Enel, Crocodile, Aokiji, and Kizaru have all transformed into pure elemental substance before with no such problem. In One Piece it is not the brain that controls the powers of a Logia, but the conscious. Otherwise Logia cannot recover from a blow that would strike their head but they can. This is also how energy Logia can exist when by all other apsects of physics and biology it should kill it's host. OK you win. But can I make it into a COMPLETELY different logia?